Beverly Hofstadter
Beverly Hofstadter, , , is the mother of Michael and Leonard Hofstadter, as well as an unnamed daughter. Beverly is a neuroscientist as well as an award-winning psychiatrist and . Series overview Season 2 Beverly first appears in "The Maternal Capacitance," visiting her son. Leonard is clearly uneasy about it and it becomes apparent when she arrives why: she is as strict and logical as Sheldon, if not more. She instantly upsets Penny by talking with her about her (Penny's) childhood issues with Wyatt (Penny's father), refers to Howard and Raj as an "ersatz homosexual couple," and repeatedly belittles Leonard; however, she gets along perfectly with Sheldon and spends more time with him. At the end, they sing " " together, as a confused Leonard looks on. Season 3 She reappears in "The Maternal Congruence," where she visits Leonard for . She does not know that by this point, Leonard and Penny are dating, as Leonard had not told her for fear of how she would disapprove because of Penny's lack of a tertiary or quaternary education. It turns out that Beverly stays in touch with Sheldon, even telling him more than she does Leonard. Things only become worse when Leonard is told about his parents' pending divorce, his mother's surgery and the death of his dog with Sheldon having known for weeks. Fed up with his mother's lack of compassion, Leonard leaves. Penny takes Beverly drinking at The Cheesecake Factory to get her loosened up and they bond. Penny reveals her relationship with Leonard and Beverly is confused on why he did not tell her (even though she neglects to tell him anything). When they get back to the apartment, she gives Leonard a genuine hug after she realizes why he distances himself. She then kisses Sheldon passionately, but rejects him for a busboy she saw at the Cheesecake Factory, confirming there is no romantic tension between the two (as Sheldon was not happy about it). Being driven to the airport by Leonard, she gives her blessing to his relationship and they decide not to tell Leonard about her kissing Sheldon, wanting this time to work on their familial relationship and feeling that telling him might make it harder for him. Season 5 She appears via in the premiere episode, "The Skank Reflex Analysis." Leonard tells her his recent frustrations with his current girlfriend Priya and his anger towards Penny. She only responds "Buck up, sissy pants," and later goes on to advise Leonard that if he needs any further advice from her he should purchase her psychology books on Amazon.com rather than actually call her again: showing she has not changed much. Season 7 In The Raiders Minimization, Penny purchases a book that Beverly has written about all Leonard's problems growing up. Leonard uses his embarrassment as leverage to get Penny to do things with him that he likes to do. After Penny learns about his behavior, she dresses up for sex, tempting him, and then for revenge makes him with his mother. She wants to discuss why Leonard keeps involving her in his sex life. When he was six, Leonard walked in on his naked parents while his mother was spanking his father with his new ping-pong paddle. Leonard had thought that that incident had been a nightmare of his youth. Personality Her personality is rather cold and, perhaps, influenced in part by her professional life, overly analytical. She tends to diagnose the behavior or neuroses of those to whom she's speaking. Her matter-of-fact analysis of Penny's relationship with her father prompts Penny to burst into tears within minutes. Rather than attempt to console Penny, Beverly merely continued to psychoanalyze her. Her behavior seems driven by the fact she tends to force clinical analysis on people around her, distantly insulting and abrasively mocking people around her before using psychological jargon to distant herself from the antagonism which she has created. She diagnosed Raj with and considered Raj and Howard's relationship to be an "ersatz homosexual marriage," often to their considerable discomfort. For example, her primary interest is making accomplishments in her fields. At times, she seems to see other humans as merely test subjects and will ask those she finds particularly interesting if they would be willing to have their brain scanned. While Leonard does not feel that his mother truly appreciates him, she takes a liking to Sheldon: whom she also tells more about what's happening to her than her own son (like in Season 3, after picking Beverly up from the airport, Sheldon asks if she liked the flowers he sent her after her carpal tunnel surgery which Leonard didn't even hear about). Family and Relationships As a by-product of her personality, Beverly's relationships with others tend to be non-traditional in nature. Leonard Hofstadter Beverly's relationship with her son is decidedly unmaternal. She frequently critiques various aspects of his life, utterly oblivious to the fact that she might be hurting his feelings, although she is perfectly aware of his childhood issues with her. Once as a child, Beverly made Leonard return an award at the ceremony because of its similarity to an earlier project of his brother, Michael. Beverly mentioned at one point that Leonard's brother and sister are more successful than he is. Leonard's childhood with her can best be described as a series of neurological experiments. At one point Leonard indicates that he created a "hugging machine" in order to feel some sort of warmth and companionship. Leonard was not even told that his brother was getting engaged, when his dog was put to sleep or when his favorite Uncle Floyd died. It is likely that she may have been more interested with Leonard as a test subject rather than her own child. Beverly made a brief appearance in "The Skank Reflex Analysis" via Sheldon's laptop to comfort Leonard and listened to his problems and simply told him to "buck up," then signed off. In return, Leonard is spiteful towards Beverly and blames a majority of his childhood issues on her. As a result of this upbringing, Leonard is desperate to impress women. In the seventh season, Beverly writes another psychology book after Leonard's childhood and shortcomings. Leonard's Siblings Sheldon noted at one point that her other children (Leonard's younger brother, Michael and his, probably older, sister) are far more successful than Leonard both professionally and personally. There is no indication that she feels any differently toward them on an emotional level, so she is just the same with them as she is with Leonard and wasn't proud of them, even though they both have successful careers. For example, when Howard asked her if she was proud of them because of their success, she said, "Why? They're not my accomplishments." And when Leonard remarks that she must be happy about her Michael's engagement to a successful young judge in , Beverly replies "Why? I'm not marrying her." Leonard's Father We learn in the "The Maternal Congruence" that Beverly is divorcing Leonard's father as he had an affair with a waitress from the Princeton University cafeteria. This time is one of a few we see anything resembling emotion from her as she indicates she "did feel something akin to grief and perhaps anger" and further characterized Mr. Hofstadter as a "loathsome son of a bitch". We also learn that they did not have a close romantic relationship with Beverly explaining that she had been responsible for her own orgasms since 1982 and only had intercourse for the purposes of reproduction (perhaps a root cause for Mr. Hofstadter's affair). He also used to borrow Leonard's hugging machine to compensate for the lack of love too. Sheldon Cooper Between her neurotically strict speech patterns, lack of social conventions, and attention to detail, she is basically Sheldon's female equivalent, aside from Amy Farrah Fowler (although in many ways she surpasses him, as Sheldon can and does, admittedly rarely, show affection to others, while she never has). Sheldon did keep in touch by Skype, much to the confusion of Leonard. Indeed, her inability to understand social conventions seems if anything to be somewhat more extreme and has to have some social concepts explained to her by, of all people, Sheldon (though his explanations typically reflect his own, at best, incomplete understanding). It is therefore unsurprising that Sheldon and Beverly share an odd non-romantic attraction to each other. They have a mutual interest in having their brain scanned and have even sang a duet of the Journey song " "; however, she did once kiss him passionately while intoxicated (declaring afterwards that she'd "rather have the busboy"). She apologized the following morning and Sheldon accepted as she was intoxicated (he blamed Penny). Publications Beverly published multiple scholarly papers and books about her son Leonard and her personal life. She is enthusiastic about promoting these publications, even to Leonard. *An unnamed paper, presumably arguing that parents should "focus on celebrating achievements" instead of celebrating their birthday or hollidays when they raise the child - mentioned in The Peanut Reaction (S1E16) by Sheldon, who thinks this argument is "based on very sound theories". Penny thinks "that's so silly" and mocks it. *An unnamed paper, written "from the neuroscientific point of view", presumably arguing that people should "only had intercourse for the purposes of reproduction" - mentioned by herself in The Maternal Capacitance (S2E15). She also mentioned that Leonard's father also published a paper on the same topic "from an anthropological" (point of view). She then states that hers "was the only one worth reading." *An unnamed publication, describing her sex life, that can be "ordered from the Princeton University Press" - also mentioned by herself in The Maternal Capacitance (S2E15). She also has a presentation about this subject. *An unnamed paper "disproving quantum brain dynamic theory", mentioned by herself in The Maternal Congruence (S3E11), for which Sheldon makes notes and praises her with saying "for a non-physicist, you have a remarkable grasp of how electric dipoles in the brain's water molecules could not possibly form a Bose condensate." *In The Skank Reflex Analysis (S5E01), Sheldon calls Beverly to "help" Leonard with his puzzles in his relationships and Beverly tells Leonard "If you need any more help from me, my books are available on Amazon." *An unnamed book, with "there's no guarantee even if you have kids that you're going to like them" right on its , mentioned by Leonard in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver (S5E12) when the gang are discussing about the possibility of Howard to have a child in the future. *A book entitled Needy baby, Greedy baby - mentioned by Sheldon in The Recombination Hypothesis (S5E13), which Leonard thinks is strongly untrue: it should be noted that finally it turns out this reference takes place in Leonard's day dream. *A book entitled ''The Disappointing Child - ''appears in The Raiders Minimization (S7E04), in which Penny buys one copy for her psychology class, making Leonard very embarrassed. Trivia *Whenever having orgasms she says "yikes". *Both Leonard and Sheldon's mothers are fit for the other. Beverly for Sheldon and Mary for Leonard. Leonard is jealous of Sheldon's childhood and Sheldon is jealous of Leonard's childhood. *Her appearance in The Skank Reflex Analysis (S5E01) was on a Skype screen since the actress appears in another series based in New York. *It was planned that she would meet Mary Cooper which would have caused mother envy between the two in Season 6 but that story line was dropped. *Penny ends up in tears when talking to her about her childhood, but she seems to cozy up to her during her next visit when they go out drinking together. Gallery Mat7.jpg|Two of a kind. Mat2.jpg|Do you think we should do this? Mat5.jpg|Visiting Caltech and annoying everyone, but Sheldon. Mat6.jpg|Beverly analyzing Penny. Bigbang-315.jpg|Two of a kind. Gg9.jpg|First try at being motherly. Gg8.jpg|Drunk Beverly kisses Sheldon. Gg6.jpg|Penny and Beverly. Gg5.jpg|Admiring the busboy. Gg4.jpg|Dinner and analysis. Gg3.jpg|Dinner and analysis. Pack8.jpg|Singing with Sheldon. Pack4.jpg|Goodbye Leonard. Pack3.jpg|Leonard happy that his mother is going after Raj and Howard. Pack2.jpg|Trying to hug her son. Pack11.jpg|Beverly and Sheldon. Pack1.jpg|Making Penny cry. Bev23.png|Beverly talking to Leonard about him manipulating Penny. FI06.png FI06.png es: Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Hofstadters Category:Mothers Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Neurobiologists Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:The Big Bang Theory